Prism Queen Contest:Love Is In The Air
by LeeAD
Summary: The time has come now. MARs is busy in Prism Queen Contest. Let's see who is going to win( u all know). And the romantic moments of our stars! Check it out! Review please! ShoxAira, RizumuxHibiki, MionxWataru!
1. I Wonder!

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic …And it is going to be romantic…..Hope you guys will like it! **

**Here we go…..**

**PRISM QUEEN CONTEST:LOVE IN THE AIR!**

**Chapter 1 - I WONDER!**

**AIRA'S PROV.**

Everyone is practicing for Prism Queen Contest. And I've to win this. But what if I'll do Aurora Rising? What if I lose my memory like Sonata Kanzaki? What About Sho, MARs, my friends, my family ? What should I do?

" Aira!" Mion called me

"Yeah"

"What's up? What are you thinking?"

"Oh….umm…Nothing" I said with a fake smile

"President is calling us in the office" Mion said as she walked away. We followed her (Rizumu and I).

**IN THE OFFICE **

**NORMAL PROV.**

"**So girls, as you know about Prism Queen Contest, Callings will help each girl. That means- Sho will help Aira, Hibiki with Rizumu and at last Wataru with Mion" President announced **

"I don't need help" Mion said

" You need help and Wataru will help ya " President said

Callings were also there, Sho noticed that Aira was sad as she didn't say 'Hi' to him.

**Sorry guys for the short story. And I hope You like it please read and review. And if you don't like it then please suggest me! **


	2. The Lovely Practice Begins!

**Hey guys I'm back with a brand new chapter :P….. And sorry if you don't like the 1****st**** chapter….Well I hope that you'll like this chapter ;)… Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2 – The Lovely Practice Begins!**

**SHO'S PROV.**

"Hey Aira, what's up?"

"Oh…Hi Sho. What are you doing here?" Aira asked me that means she didn't heard that announcement.

"President has announced that Callings will help each girl of MARs and I've to help you."

"Oh. I see. So when are we going to start practice?" She asked

"Ummm….I'll inform you later"

"Alright" she said with a smile

"OK,girls get back to you practice and Callings will help you in practice from tomorrow." President said

**NORMAL PROV.**

So now it was clear that they have to start practice with Callings from tomorrow. Each girls from MARs got their own practice room.

**WITH RIZUMU AND HIBIKI**

"Let me see your dance moves." Hibiki said. Rizumu started to dance. Hibiki liked it and as you guys know Hibiki's moves are awesome so he taught her more dance moves.

**Once again sorry for short chapter.. But please Review!**

**AD!**


	3. He stole a Kiss!

**Again Sorry for the short chapter but this chapter would be little longer! Enjoy it! XD**

**Chapter 3 – The Romance Begins!**

**WITH AIRA AND SHO**

Aira was still thinking about Aurora Rising. She was looking sad.

"What happen, Aira?" Sho asked once again. Aira then looked at Sho. Sho then walked to Aira. He put his both hand on her shoulders. Aira blushed a little.

"You can share everything with me Aira." Sho said. "Now, tell me what happened?"

"Sho, I was thinking to do…to..do..umm.." Aira stopped

"To do what?"Sho asked with a curious face.

"To do….AURORA RISING!" Aira finally said. Sho eyes were widened

"Aira what is you lose your memory?" Sho asked with a worried expression." You know that Aurora Rising is dangerous."

Aira was looking down and said "I know sho, but…." Aira couldn't complete it after hearing Sho's angry voice.

"YOU CAN'T DO IT!" Sho screamed.

Tears were dropping from her eyes and she said" I've to do it. I've to win Prism Queen Cup!"

Sho didn't want to make her cry so he hugged her tightly. Aira was crying as well as blushing.

**BACK TO RIZUMU AND HIBIKI**

After Hibiki taught her new moves, he asked to do her performance (with a jump)

"Alright" She said "I'm all fired up!" She said with the full of energy.

She started to dance and Hibiki likes it. He was just staring at her with a cute smile.

Then she was going to do a jump.

"What is she doing?!" Hibiki asked with a shocking expression."She is doing AURORA RISING?!"

But it couldn't be completed, when she was going to fall, Hibiki caught her or else she would broke her bones.

"Thank you, Hibiki" Rizumu said with a smile

"Rizumu, first you've to get training of Aurora Rising then you'll be able to master it." Hibiki said still holding her …

"Yeah, I know." Rizumu said. "So, That's why I've decided to get training from Coach Kei"

"Rizumu are you sure you'll do it?" Hibiki asked

"Yeah, I'll do it, no matter whatever it takes!" Rizumu said (her dialogue :P). She was lying on the floor and her head was on Hibiki's lap! (HOW ROMANTIC!)

As she said that suddenly she felt soft lips touching her lips (KISS!). She closed her eyes and did the same think!

Then when they get apart they both blushed and continued their practice!

**So guys what do you think? How's it? Please review!**

**And I hope You like this chapter after all it's a romantic chapter :P**

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS!**

**AD***


	4. Sorry! No story

**Sorry guys I don't have any idea how to continue**

**Please suggest me…..I need some suggestions and REVIEWS!**

**I'll do my best but I also need some suggestions on the relationship of Mion and Wataru..**

**And also I'm going to make a pair of Mion and Wataru not of Mion and Jun!**

**So please give me some suggestions !**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hope You liked chapter 3 because it was romantic and sorry if I made them kiss too early :P**

**AD!**


	5. Someone Special

**Heya! I've got some ideas! I hope you will like this chapter and sorry for short chapters! Here we go our next chapter!**

**Chapter 4 – Someone Special!**

**WITH MION AND WATAR**

Poor Wataru was sitting quietly as Mion told him that she don't need his help.

"Mion, let me help you. That's what president ordered" Wataru said

"Ok ok fine" Mion said with attitude (I like it!)

So they decided that first Mion will show her dance moves then Wataru and if she will like it then Wataru moves will be use in her dance and he will help her!

So Mion started to dance as you guys know her dance moves are fantastic. Wataru thought '_She is so amazing and cute!'_

"Now it's your turn Wataru." She said

"Mion, just wait and watch. I'm sure you will like it!" Wataru said

"Whatever" Mion said

Wataru sighed and started to show his moves. He is from Callings so his moves are very cool and fantastic. And Mion liked it! :P

"Ok fine! I want my performance to be best so that's why I'll let you help me. Don't think that I NEED your help I can also do it by myself but President said to take your help and your moves are nice that's why I'm taking your help. Get it?" Mion excused

"Yaa, got it!" Wataru said

So they started to practice. After 1 hour it was over.

"Hey Mion" Wataru called her

"Yes"

"Do you have someone special?" Wataru asked

"N-no no no no !"Mion said while blushing. "W-why did you ask?"

"I just thought that you like Jun." Wataru replied. He wanted to tease her and he was teasing her.

"N-no….. It's not like that." Mion said while blushing."I don't have someone special!"

"Then…umm… What about me?" Wataru asked with a lovely smile on his face

"Huh?"

"Hehehe…nothing!"Wataru replied and thought '_I wish you would like me, I wish I could be your someone special!'_

**Ahem-Ahem so it was clear that Wataru like Mion…**

**And Prism Princess thank you for suggestion and once again sorry for short chapters I don't have enough time to write long chapters but I'll try to write it! **

**AD~**


	6. Love Birds!

**Hi this chapter is little longer but nice!**

**I hope you guys like my previous chapters if yes then please, please review!**

**Chapter 5 – Love Birds**

**AT THE SAME TIME**

**WITH AIRA AND SHO**

After that wonderful hug, they began to practice and then Sho helped Aira to choose her outfit for the contest. (Her outfit is not chosen yet!)

**AIRA'S PROV.**

I want to eat ice cream. Let me ask Sho if he will join me!

"Hey Sho!"

"Yes Aira. What's up?" Sho sked

"I want to eat ice cream…..so I thought I should ask you. So, wanna join me?" I asked while blushing

"Yaa… sure" Sho replied. " Hey, let's invite rest of MARs and Callings! What's say?"

"Yaa sure, Great idea!" So I called Rizumu to invite her and Hibiki and at the same time Sho called Wataru.

**IN THE ICE CREAM SHOP**

**NORMAL PROV.**

"Hey Aira, Hi Sho" Rizumu said

"Rizumu. So how was the practice?" Aira asked

"It was awesome, Hibiki helped me very much" Rizumu said and thought '_And it was also romantic!"_ And then she blushed. Hibiki was looking at her and Rizumu was also staring at him.

"Hey love birds!" Mion called Rizumu and Hibiki

"W-what? What did you just say?"Rizumu asked with a blushing expression.

" S, LOVE BIRDS! The way you two were looking at each other. It was like you guys are LOVE BIRDS!" Mion said

"It's nothing like that Mion" Hibiki said. Everybody started to laugh except Rizumu as she was blushing!

Everybody ordered their ice creams and then they went to Prism Stone. There they checked out some new designs. And then Aira tried some dresses that Sho gave her to try. (I'm not going to tell you how the dresses were. Just imagine it yourself)

So when they moved out to go home, Hibiki and Rizumu left together as well as Wataru and Mion. Mion wanted to go home alone but Wataru forced her. Then Sho and Aira were left in Prism Stone.

**WITH HIBIKI AND RIZUMU**

"The ice cream was amazing!" Rizumu said

"Ya.. But not as amazing as you are." Hibiki said and that made me blush

"…"

All the way home they were silent but when they reached home Rizumu was the one who broke silence.

"Thank you, Hibiki, for helping me." Rizumu thanked him.

"Your welcome."

"And…ummm….thank you…for…..the kiss!" Rizumu blushed.

"Rizumu." And then he kissed her cheek ad her face turned full of RED!

"Your most welcome."

And then Rizumu left and waved her hand to say good bye and he did the same thing and left.

**WITH MION AND WATARU**

"Thank you for walking me to home." Mion said "Well I didn't need you to walk me home!"

"Hahaha…. I know Mion" Wataru said

"Then why did you walk me to home?"

"Well…because…..because I care about you I want you to be always safe. I know I am not as strong as Jun but I've enough power to protect you and I'll do my very best to protect you. I am not as mature as Jun is but I can be a gentleman if you say. I…." He could not complete it because Mion interrupted. Her eyes were widened and she was blushing and she said "Wataru, I do, I do have someone special." And then she hugged him and they both smiled.

And then she left as well as Wataru left.

**WITH AIRA AND SHO**

"What do you think? What should I do, Sho?" Aira asked with a tensed look.

"Just, ask your heart and listen to it. He is the one who will suggest you right thing" Sho suggested

"But what if someone stuck their?"

"Huh?"

"N-nothing. Umm….Ya….thank you." Aira thanked him.

"Now. It's getting late, let me walk you home." She said

"ok"

**ON THEIR WAY TO HOME**

"So, Sho what do you think about those love birds?" Aira asked to break the silence.

"Are you talking about Rizumu and Hibiki?" Sho asked

"Ya….of course."

"Umm….. I think their relationship is going to be start and it would be very interesting." Sho said "Why did you asked?"

"I-I don't know…. I really don't know….hehehe." Aira smiled

"You are funny Aira as well as interesting." Sho said which made Aira blush.

And so then they talked about many things like about fashions, Callings, MARs, prism show, etc.( I don't have any idea.)

Then when they reached Aira's house it started raining.

**Now let's see what happen next. And I think it is long chapter longer than previous chapters.. I hope you'll enjoy it…**

**And thank you gnd for suggestion!**

**AD~!**


	7. Goodnight Kiss!

**Sorry for the late update….. It's the new romantic chapter of Pretty Rhythm. I hope You'll also like this chapter. Here we go**

**Chapter 6-Good Night Kiss!**

**AIRA'S PROV.**

"O o…. It's raining." I said.

"Yeah. You should go inside or you'll catch a good cold." Sho said.

"And what about you?"

"I'll wait here for the rain to stop." He said.

"No. I mean come inside. It seems that the rain won't stop. And if it would be then it's dark and it's not safe to go by foot at night for a celebrity. So umm….come inside, you can stay at my home." I said with a little blush.

"Umm…ah..ok. Thank you."He said with a smile.

Then we entered in the home and my dad came.

"D-dad? Why are you looking angry?' I was little scared on seeing the anger of my dad.

"Why did you bring a guy at home?" Dad shouted.

"Ummm….Dad, he is Sho. And actually…" She couldn't complete it as her father interrupted.

"I don't wanna know who is he, I just wanna know why is he here?" My dad asked.

"Oh. Hiro. Who are you shouting at?" My mom asked when she entered the hall.

"Aira, what happen and who is he?" Mom asked. "Ah. Wait wait wait, You are Sho from the Callings?!"

"Oh. Yeah, nice to meet you Mom." Sho said.

"W-WHAT! MOM!" Dad shouted.

"Hiro calm down." Mom said and asked." What's the matter Aira?"

"Mom, actually it's raining outside. So, I thought that Sho should stay here for a night. But dad is not allowing." I said with a sad look.

"It's ok, Aira. I will wait outside." Sho said.

"No need to wait. You can obviously stay here." Mom said with a smile.

"But honey…" Dad get interrupted by mom.

"But nothing. He is her friend and we should help him or he would catch a cold. So Sho let me show you your room." Mom said which made me very happy.

Then I also go to my room and I was waiting for the dinner time and then I thought to call Rizumu. So, I called her.

"Hey, Rizumu."

"Aira. What made you to call me at night?" Rizumi asked.

"Umm… Well nothing, I was getting bored so I thought to call you."

"Oh I see. It's raining, it is so beautiful and romantic." Rizumu said.

" Yeah. It's romantic for you, isn't it?" I asked to tease her.

"Huh? What do you mean? I emna I just got a feeling that it is romantic." Rizumu asked.

"I mean, when someone fell in love, the rain become romantic for them." I was still trying to tease her.

"A-Aira!" She shouted ,then, said " And by the way how do you know about the romantic rain, huh? That means you are also in love?" Rizumu was pulling my leg.

"Rizumu, it's nothing like that!"

Then Sho called me while entering my room.

"What is Sho doing there?" Rizumu was confused.

"It's raining outside, so, I invited him to stay here for a night."

"Oh, I see. Have a great time with him." Rizumu said. Now she was teasing me.

"Rizumu!"

"Hehehe. Okay then bye."

"Bye." So our conversation was end. And as Sho called me I replied him.

"Yes, Sho?"

"Dinner is ready, come." Sho said with a smile. So we walked toward the dining table. Sho sat beside me.

"Aira. Sit with me." Dad said.

"But dad.."

"Come." Dad said again.

"Oh. Hiro, let her sit with her friend." Mom said then we started our dinner. When we finished it, we went to our room and then I changed my dress. It was a night suit with pick colour and white dots on it. It was almost 11:00 P.M. Then I go to my bed and fell asleep.

**NORMAL PROV.**

It was 1:00 A.M. when Sho came to Aira's room. And he sat beside her on the floor and holding her hand.

"Aira. You are like an angel." Sho said. And looked at her angelic face. And he kissed her forehead which made Aira awake.

"Sho!" Aira said with a confused look.

"Oh, sorry Aira. I made you awake." Sho apologized.

"It's ok Sho. But what are you doing here? Why are you still awake?" Aira asked.

"I'm not feeling sleepy." Sho said. "Aira."

"What is it Sho?" Aira asked, wanted to know that why did he call her so SWEETLY!

"Aira. You are looking very beautiful, like an angel." Sho said that made Aira blushed.

"T-Thank you, Sho!" Aira said.

Sho was staring at her beautiful eyes, and he said "Close your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just close your eyes." He said once again and so she did.

When she closed her eyes, after 1-2 seconds, she felt a KISS! Sho kissed her lips very gently and she did the same. She love Sho, and as Sho kissed her that means Sho also love Aira. When their kiss was end, they both were blushing.

"I love you, Aira." He said and Aira face turned full of red now!

"Sho, I love you too!" Aira said and she closed her eyes.

"Aira, take some rest. Goodnight!" Sho said and kissed her forehead.

"G-Goodnight, Sho!" And then he left. And Aira was laying on the bed, touching her soft lips, thinking about the kiss and blushing. Then after some minutes she fell asleep.

**I hope you guys enjoy it! Because IT IS romantic! And thank you Prism Princess for the suggestions, and reviews! ;) **

**~AD~!**


	8. Feeling Of Love!

**This chapter is going to be short. So sorry for this. And I hope you'll like it. It's not romantic but related to Callings and MARs relationship.**

**Chapter 7-Feelings Of Love!**

**NEXT DAY, AT PRETTY TOP**

**IN THE OFFICE**

**MION'S PROV.**

"So girls. Before The Prism Queen Cup, you are going to do a prism show." President announced.

"Wow! Great!" Rizumu said.

"But when?" I asked.

"On Valentine's Day." President said.

"10 days left." Jun said.

"So, for now MARs practice together for Valentine's Day Prism Show." President orederd.

"Got it, president." We all said together.

**IN THE PRACTICE ROOM**

"So that means, Wataru will not help me for 10 days?" I said in a sad tone.

"Huh?!" They asked together.

"I-I mean… C-Callings.. w-will not help u-us. Hehehe." I said hesitantly.

"Do you like Wataru?" Rizumu asked and it was such a sudden question. But, wait, she was SERIOUS! Her expression was serious.

"N-NO!" I shouted.

"Mion, you can share it." Aira said. "We are your best friends, aren't we? We are MARs and there is nothing bad if you'll accept it."

I think Aira is right. I should share it, they are my best friends, we are MARs and there is nothing bad if I accept it.

"Yeah. We are. Well…ummm…. I guess…..I…..I..I.." I stopped. Why am I hesitating?

"You what?" Aira asked.

"I-I DO. I LIKE HIM!" I shouted and closed my eyes.

"Mion. Isn't that great?" Aira asked.

"Huh? What do you mean, Aira?" I was confused. What is she talking about?

"The feeling. Isn't that great?" She asked again.

"The feeling..?"

"Yeah. The feeling of Love." Aira said.

"Yes! It feels amazing. Being in love is like, being in heaven." Rizumu said.

I get it now. But what should I react? To change the topic of Wataru I smiled and asked Rizumu "Why, Rizumu? Do you feel like you are in heaven?"

"Yaa. I fee…. What! Wait. No. I don't." she shouted and blushed.

"He is Hibiki, isn't he?" I asked.

"MION!" She shouted then she asked me "What about Wataru, huh? You love him, right?" she was teasing me.

"No. I only like him as friend. It's noth…" I couldn't complete it because….

"Oh, Mion. You don't have to hide anything. Share your feelings. C'mon." Aira said.

"You should also share it, Aira." I said.

"Huh?"

" Your Feelings for Sho!" I said.

"Yaa. She is right. You also have feelings for someone. I mean you have feelings for Sho. So, you should also share it to us." Rizumu agreed with Me .

"Mion! Rizumu!" Aira shouted.

"Wait! Don't quarrel for it. Ok, now, we will tell the truth and should accept it." Rizumu ordered like President to stop the quarrel.

"First, Aira." Mion said.

"W-Why? Why me?" Aira asked.

"Just spit it out." Rizumu said.

"Umm… ok. Fine. Umm.. I-I…..umm…..like…..Sho. A-actually I-I…. I love him!" Aira said and blushed a lot. Now, I know that Aira love him and she has accepted it!

"Okay, now your turn, Mion." Rizumu said.

"O-Ok. I-I like Wataru!" I said. I want to spit it out at once so I did!

"Your turn, Rizumu." We both said (Aira and Mion).

" I love…. Hibiki." Rizumu said.

We all were blushing. Then I noticed two shadows outside of the room. But I just ignored it and we did a group hug!

**Not too long but I think nice! I don't know, please review, so, I can know it is nice or not!**

**Thankx for reading and reviews!**

**`AD!**


	9. Designer

**Sorry for the late update. So this is our new chapter! Please read and review I focused on it very much! Here we go! **

**Chapter 8- Designer!**

**NEXT DAY**

**AT PRETTY TOP**

'_I have to do my best, I've to do a jump better than Aurora Rising. But I don't have time for that now!' _Mion was thinking.

"Ok, so, let's start!" Rizumu said.

"And, Aira, what about our dresses?" Mion asked.

"No need to worry, guys. I will talk about it later to Sho" Aira said.

"Geez. I can't think about new moves and also it depends upon the dress." Rizumu said.

"Then, gimmi 5." Aira said and called Sho from her IPhone.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring…._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sho."

"Hi."

"I've got some work for you." Aira said.

"And what's it, my princess?"

"Oh, Sho." Aira blushed. "You have to design our dresses for Valentine's Day Show."

"Oh, ya. I remember. Okay. So, leave it to me." Sho said.

"But, Sho, only 9 days are left and you should better do hurry."

"As you say, Aira. Anything else?" Sho asked very sweetly.

"Yaa…. I mean..if yoy don't mind can you complete your design in 4-5 days?" Aira asked.

"Hmmm..come to Prism Stone."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just come to Prism Stone with Rizumu and Mion."

"O-Okay, see you there." Aira said.

_CALL ENDED_

"Guys, C'mon, let's go to Prism Stone." Aira said.

"But why? Let's practice, let's think about new moves, maybe we would get one. There's no time to go there." Mion said.

"I don't know either. Sho called us there." Aira said.

"He called you us or you?" Rizumu asked obviously she was trying to tease her.

"US!" Aira just said that to end the teasing conversation. And then they left to go to Prism Stone.

**AT PRISM STONE**

"Hey Sho."Aira called him from back.

Sho turned to look at them and said"Oh, hi, Aira. Hey, Rizumu and Mion."

"Hey, Rizumu." Hibiki said. He was also there.

"Hibiki, you are here? Don't you have to practice for you next show?" Rizumu asked.

"We will practice later." Wataru said, coming from behind.

"Cool! You're also here." Mion said.

"Why? You wanted me to be here, right?" Wataru asked trying to tease her.

"No way! I just want someone who is good singer and suggest me few romantic lines for the Valentine's Show." Mion said and thought '_Nice to see you here, Wataru.'_ And blushed a little while looking at him.

"You need help!" Wataru said.

"Obviously not! I want some suggestions." Mion said with an smart attitude.

"Okay, okay. Guys, now stop fighting." Sho said.

"We're not fighting!" Mion and Wataru said together but Mion shouted and Wataru said in his normal tone.

"Uh, okay."

"Anyways, Sho, why did you called us here?" Aira asked.

"Ya, come with me, you guys." Sho said them to follow him to Callings personal office/room.

"Have a seat, Rizumu."Hibiki said and they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Ahem ahem?" Mion looked at Hibiki then Rizumu and then Hibiki.

"I-I mean have a seat, GIRLS." Hibiki said and everyone starts to laugh.

"So, Sho. Can you tell me why did you called us here?" Aira asked again.

"What are the romantic things you like?" Sho asked.

"Huh?" Girls asked together with a little blushy and confused face.

"Just tell me. First you, Rizumu." Sho said.

"Well I like…" Rizumu was interrupted by Hibiki.

"She only like meat and chocolates." Hibiki said with a laughing face and everyone else was also laughing.

"HIBIKI!" Rizumu said. Everyone laughed more!

"So, that means you like Hibiki In romantic things?" Wataru said.

"I'd never said that."

"You did. You first said-'I like' then u sais 'Hibiki'" Wataru said, trying to tease her more and more. And everybody started to laugh again more and more, even Hibiki was laughing and Rizumu was blushing a little and she ignored them.

"Ok, ok. Sorry." Wataru said and laughed again.

"Wataru, now stop it! Rizumu tell me, what do you like in romantic things?" Sho asked again.

"Well…nothing special… Roses that every girl loves, heart shape gifts and cookies, and…" Rizumu stopped to think more things.

"See, I told you, Sho. She only like meat and chocolates." Hibik isaid.

"Hibikki, just shut p, already." Rizumu said.

"Whish colour do you want to wear on Valentine's day?" SHo asked.

"Well.. Red is PERFECT!"

"Okay. Now Mion." She said.

"Well, I think white colour for me, it would be little different on Valentine's. and then I think you should add some heart shaped things in your design, as Rizumu said." Mion said. Now everybody know that Sho was asking these questions for his design.

"Thank you, Mion." Sho thanked her. "Aira, now you tell me."

"Well make a dress obviously. Not top and skirt or shorts, and you can add rose borders and I think Pink colour will be nice and lovely." Aira said.

"Thank you too, Aira." Sho said. Then after 15 minutes his design was ready!

"Here you go. How's it?" Sho asked, giving his sketch copy to Aira.

"WOW! IT IS AMAZING! I CAN HEAR THEM!" Everybody was also looking at the design.

"You are an amazing designer, Sho" Rizumu said.

"Thanks to you girls!"

**So that's it!**

**And sorry for not making it romantic, C'mon it's obvious some chapters will be normal but because of them the romantic chapters will be shown! I hope you understand, if not I can't do anything! :P**

**And yaa I'm also working on another story of Pretty Rhythm its title is 'True Love Never Ends'. Please also look forward to it!**

**`AD!***


	10. We Are Ready!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I'm very busy nowadays and now my exams are coming so that's why I won't update any new chapter for 2 weeks I guess. Anyways enjoy this new chapter. Not interesting I guess! But please check it out.**

**Chapter 9- We Are Ready!**

MARs outfit for the Valentine's Day Show was ready and so their performance was ready to show to President. 8 days have passed and now they are going to show their performance first to President.

"Now, we are ready to perform." Rizumu said.

"Yeah. And our dresses are also ready." Mion said.

"I'm having a romantic feeling for tomorrow's show." Aira said with a smiling and happy face.

"Just think about Sho and then for you everything will be fine." Rizumu teased her.

"Same to you. Think About Hibiki." Aira said.

"Well. Let's get going." Mion said.

President Asechi, Jun, Calling and MARs were in the practice hall.

"Okay girls, show me!"

"Yes. President!" MARs said.

So then they showed their performance. (You will know that in the next chapter, I guess. ;) )

"Okay, perfect." President, Jun and Callings applauded them.

And as Calling clapped for them, MARs blushed very little. Then MARs and Callings went to their place i.e. Prism Stone.

"Aira, tomorrow's show is really going to be rocking." Sho said.

"Yaa. I also think so." Aira said.

"But then, MARs have to practice separately as rivals." Mion said with a little sad face.

"Don't be sad, Mion. You guys are not rivals, you are good friends who are going to support each other at the time of Prism Queen Cup by doing best in their performance that will encourage you." Wataru said and tried to comfort her.

"Mion is right. We are going to be rivals but after Prism Queen Cup, we are going to be MARs again!" Rizumu said tried handle the situation.

"Don't think that you guys are rivals. We know that hurts you and it may effect on your tomorrow's show." Sho said.

"Sho, we are rivals and no one can change the fact." Aira said.

"Fine, now, don't be sad. Don't think about it for now or as Sho said it will affect on your show." Hibiki said.

"Yes, Hibiki, you're right." Rizumu said with a smile.

"No. Sho is right because he said this first then Hibiki." Aira said.

"Okay okay,they both are right." Wataru said.

Everybody started to laugh and then they talked for 1 or 2 hours and then it was almost 8:00 P.M.

"I'm feeling tired now, so I'm going to home to take some rest." Mion said.

"I'll walk you home." Wataru said.

"Like someone can stop you, stubborn stalker."

"oyye! I'm not a stalker." Wattaru said.

"Whatever."

And then they left. After 10 minutes Sho, Aira, Rizumu and Hibiki left together.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I know but maybe next chapter will be long. Well till then read and review. And also read and review on my new story of Pretty Rhythm – 'True Love Never Ends'….**

**Thnkx! If u read!**

**`AD SHROFF!**


	11. The Valentine's Day:Rival's Entry

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new chapter of Prism Queen Contest: Love Is In The Air! And this chapter is especially for PrismPrincess, I wrote it because she like Mion and Wataru couples, so I thought I should make her happy but it doesn't mean that this chapter is not for you! Whoever will read this chapter is for you!**

**Chapter 10- The Valentine's Day: The Rival Entry!**

**NEXT DAY**

**IN THE PRACTICE ROOM**

"Happy Valentine's Day" Aira said to Rizumu and Mion.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Rizumu said to Aira and Mion.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Mion said to Rizumu and Aira.

"So,any plans for today?" Rizumu asked to Aira.

"Plans?" Aira asked confusingly.

"yes, for today?" mion asked.

"nothing special, you say?" aira asked to rizumu.

"maybe, I'm gonna spend my whole day with hibiki." Rizumu said.

"and then what about our show?" mion asked.

"oh yeah. So agter the show." Rizumu said smiling. "and you, mion?"

"nothing. Just going to practice once again and then you guys know, our show."

"but today is valentine's day, so I think you should confess your love." Aira said.

"I- I think so." Mion said.

"And maybe I will give some valentine chocolate to Sho maybe he will like it because I don't have any other idea." Aira said.

And then suddenly Sho called Aira.

**ON THE PHONE**

"HEY, AIRA"

"Hey, Sho. Happy valentine's day"

"Happy valentine's day, my princess." Aira blushed.

"What's up?"

"I've called you to wish and inform that the stone is ready. So will you come and take it?" Sho asked.

Then for a second Aira looked at Rizumu and Mion and then said. "Is Hibiki and Wataru are there?"

"Yes, they are, why?"

"Nothing, we are coming."

"See you soon, Love you." Sho said and then they both smiled.

**PHONE ENDED **

"guys, Sho called us to pick up the Stones, let's go!" Aira said.

**AT PRISM STONE**

"Hey everyone." Girls said

"Hey." Boys said.

"Happy valentine's Day." Rizumu said to Hibiki looking in his eyes.

"Happy valentine's day." Hibiki said to Rizumu, also looking in her eyes. They were coming closer and closer then Mion interrupted them to stop them or they may kiss in front of everytone.

"Happy valentine's day, Hibiki." Mion said.

"happy valentine's day." Hibiki said.

"Hey, Mion. Happy valentine's day." Wataru said.

"Happy valentine's day. I've to talk to you, but later, after the show." Mion said and Wataru nodded.

"So, Sho, where are the stones?" Aira asked.

"Yaa, here you go." Sho gave three beautiful tones, one stone was of red colour, second was of pink colour and third was of white colour.

"They are shining, wonderful." Aira said. And she thought '_oh damn! I forgot to buy chocolates. I'll give him after the show.'_

"So girls, all ready?" Wataru asked.

"Obviously ready!" Mion said.

And then a boy came, entering the store. And when he entered, Mion looked at him in amazed.

"OH, Hey, Mion." The boy said.

"hey, Chase." Mion said,running after him and then they both hugged each other and Wataru was full of jealous. Hibiki patted his shoulder and said. "Mion is yours."

"Happy valentine's day." Mion said.

"happy valentine's day." Chase said.

"Aira, Rizumu, meet my friend, Chase, he lives in U.S.A " Mion said.

"hey." Aira and Rizumu said.

"hey, pretty ladies." Chase said.

It made Sho little angry so he grabbed Aira's wrist.

"He is Sho, my friend and they are Wataru and Hibiki."

"Hey, guys." Chase said.

"Hey. Chase, right?" Hibiki said.

"Yeah."

"Mion, let's go back to Pretty Top." Aira said.

"Okay, Chase, today is our valentine's day show, please come, okay?" Mion asked.

"yaa, sure babes." Chase said which make Wataru angry.

"bye guys."

**AT PRETTY TOP**

"Mion, what's wrong with you?" Rizumu asked.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Mion asked.

"you hugged that Chase man in front of Wataru." Aira said.

"So? What's wrong with that? He is my friend, I can hug him."

"But u hugged him like he is your boyfriend. It's not good. You should had look Wataru's face, you never hugged him like that." Rizumu said.

"Guys. I can't understand, why are you saying like this. Let's just practice."

**AT PRISM STONE**

Chase was buying some stuffs there and Wataru, Hibiki and Sho were standing and talking.

"Hey, buddy. Don't mind Chase. I know Mion likes you and only you. " Hibiki said.

"No. she don't. you already saw, she hugged that guy." Wataru said.

"Calm down! Go and talk to her. NOW!" Sho said.

"Yaa. I'll, I'll talk to her after the show." He said and thought while looking at Chase _' I just hope that Chase won't come in the show.' _

**That's it! I hope you guys liked it! I liked it! :P and ProsmPrincess I hope u liked it! And thankx guys for the views and no REVIEWS! C'mon you can review it if you like the chapter! Please review!**

**Thankx **

**~Ad* ShRoFf* 3 **


	12. The Valentine's Night: Night of Love

**Hello guys! I am writing this new, special and a little sexy chapter after a long time. So I hope that you will like it. More than kiss in this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 11- The Valentine's Night: Night Of Love**

So tonight, at valentine's night, MARs are going to perform their valentine's day show and after that they will do something special for their love.

**AT THE BACKSTAGE**

"Girls are you ready?" aira asked.

"Yup." They said.

"you have your prism stone?" aira asked.

"yes, aira. We are ready. Are you nervous?" mion asked.

"No but tonight we are going to do our last show together." Aira said.

"No Aira. You are wrong. After prism queen cup you guys will perform together. So don't be upset. " Sho said, entering the backstage, followed by Wataru and Hibiki, after doing their show.

There it was announced that MARs are coming to perform.

Aira used her stone. Then she was in a pink dress with black rose border and black heart on the top in the right side and it was shining and some small hearts of black colour printed in the skirt portion of dress.

Rizumu's dress was same as Aira's but it was of red colour.

Mion's dress was also like them but it was of white colour.

They were ready to ROCK!

**ON THE STAGE**

They started there show on the song 'Mera Mera Haato Go Atsuku Naru (The Burning Heart Gets Hotter).

Then Aira did 'Heart Pounding Experience, Rizumu did Fun Fun Heart Drive and Mion did Honey Kiss. Then together they showed their new jump. MARs PHOENIX.

Calling were just staring at their girls. Chase was also there just looking at Mion. And clapping. Wataru got jealous and angry but then they all applauded MARs.

Audience loved the performance. MARs was shining and happy. Show was finally a great success.

**AFTER THE SHOW**

Aira went to shop to buy valentines chocolate for Sho.

Rizumu and Hibiki planned to meet at their secret place then go for a long drive.

Mion called Wataru to meet in the park.

**IN THE PARK**

"Hey Mion!" Wataru called out her name while running and entering the park.

"W-wataru." Mion blushed.

"Sorry, I am late." Wataru said.

"It's ok." Mion said.

"Well I've to tell you something." They both said together,

"Well you say first. Ladies first." Wataru said.

"Ah..actually…ummm…" mion was hesitating. '_C'mon Mion just say it. It is the chance. Just tell him'_ mion thought for 5 minutes.

"Say something mion." Wataru said,

"Wataru…..i love …." When mion was going to say '_you_' she saw Chase standing behind Wataru and called out his name "Chase!"

So they (Wataru and Chase) thought that Mion said "_Wataru.. I love Chase."_

Wataru was shocked and speechless and his eyes were full of tears. And there, Chase thought that Mion loves him. And actually, Chase also love Mion. Mion is his childhood love. So he was so happy and said. "O Mion! I was about to tell you that I love you! I love you too mion. I am so happy!"

"Chase…its not….." mion got interrupted by Wataru.

"Chase and Mion. You are just a perfect couple. Congrats." Wataru said wiping out his tears and walked away.

"Ooh Wataru." Mion muttered.

**WITH WATARU**

He was going back to prism stone. Crying. Crying and crying. Just like a poor hurted boy.

Then he reached Prism Stone. No one was there. So he just went to the office and sat alone and cried a lot just calling out Mion's name.

**WITH AIRA AND SHO**

Aira had bought a cute valentines chocolate box and a locket for Sho. They planned to meet at the restaurant. They had their dinner there.

Then they decided to go to Sho's house.

**AT SHO'S HOME**

Aira told her mother that she will be late or maybe she will be at home tomorrow because they are going to celebrate their success party.

"Sho . I have a gift for you." Aira said and gave him the gift. It was cute and nice so he got impressed then they sat and ate chocolates together.

"Aira. I love you. I love you so much. I love you to my death." Sho said just looking into Aira's lovely eyes.

"Oh Sho! I love you too." Aira said and hugged him. Then they looked at each other and slowly slowly started to suck each other soft lips. kissing, smooching. Slowly slowly Sho started to undress Aira and he took off his shirt. Then they got very romantic. And had a great, sexy night. They made love.

**WITH RIZUMU AND HIBIKI**

Rizumu and Hibiki's plan was to meet at their secret place. So they met there.

"Hibiki! Rizumu called out his name when she was coming toward him.

"Hey Riz…." He got interrupted by the sweet hug of Rizumu. Sweet and tight hug.

"Sorry I am late."

"Its ok." He smiled.

"So lets go for the long drive. But first lets have some romantic air here."

"Romantic air?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah romantic air. Feel it. Its cool and romantic." She looked at the sky.

Hibiki raised his hands and closed his eyes and enjoyed the so called romantic air. Then he looked at Rizumu who was shining like a star, looking beautiful.

"Rizumu."

"Yeah." Rizumu replied and looked at him. Hibiki just grabbed her waist. They were very close to each other. Hibiki came closer and closer and touched her lips then they both kissed for 5 minutes only (hehe :P)

Wataru is crying and sitting alone in Prism Stone.

Mion and Chase are in the park. Mion said nothing about her love for Wataru. She saw that Chase is very happy so she did not him that she doesn't love him. She like Chase, but love Wataru.

-Aira and Sho are at his place. Making love. ROMANTIC!

-Rizumu and Hibiki went for a long drive.

-So this valentine's day was special and very good for Aira,Sho,Hibiki,Rizumu AND Chase. But for Mion and Wataru it was a heart broken day.

**Don't worry guys. Just keep reading my stories. You will like it, I guess. As Mion and Wataru are not together so don't think they will never be together. To see how they will get together please continue reading my chapters.. well I hope you liked this chapter….. and sorry if it is short.. I don't get enough time to write very long chapters so i hope you'll understand.**

**Thank you for reading. And the buddies who reviewed thanks a lot.**

**If you will like chapter then please review. And I know you won't like that wataru and mion are not together. But please review. Thank you **

**~AD Salvador~**

**Don't you wanna know my name? don't you wanna know why I use AD? Don't you wanna know why I use Salvador? If no then read the chapters only and if yes then ask me in review or PM. Thank you again. I am very talkative hehe…sorry… Have a nice day….**


End file.
